August 28 At Comet Observatory (As In 2017)
by Kedsurang
Summary: Rosalina Have To Prepares The Birthday Dome Since She Knew Kai's Birthdate! (Birthday Date) This Time Super Mario Galaxy Songs! (Like The Star Festival, The Star Festival 2 And Comet Observatory 3) (New Game SMO-Based Fanfiction: Super Kai Odyssey) Disclaimer: I Own Only Ideas, Characters And Games By Bushiroad Nintendo And Bandai-Namco Games.
1. Prepare And Decorate

August 20 2017

Preparing And Decorating

Rosalina's POV

I Preparing And Decorating The Walkway To The Living Room Of My Comet With The Lightbulbs On Floor And Asking Kamui "Kamui? Is It The Cake Already Preparing?" He Said "Yes, It's Preparing" And For Surprises, Asking Misaki "Misaki? Is It Surprises Already?" She Said "Yes, Surprises And Gifts Prepared Already" Alright, My Gift I Want To Give Him Is: Nintendo Switch

Normal POV

They Preparing The Things Are Preparing, The List Writes:

Cake

Surprises

Gifts

One Thing Can't Get Away Is: Photo, A Photo That Take A Shot Is Phone, Rosalina Had The One And Only Phone That Can Take More Than One: Samsung Galaxy Note 7 (To Be Unpacked: Samsung Galaxy Note 8)

TBC


	2. Cake Bake

August 21 2017

Cake Baking

Rosalina's POV

I'm Preparing The Cake In My Recipe: Vanilla Star Bits Cake "Kamui? Ingredients Already?" He Answered "Yes, It's Already" Then We Make It As 4 Layers Height, We Put Flour, Butter, Milk, Eggs Baking Soda, Vanilla Flavor Dresser And Sugar, Then Me, Kamui, Naoki And Kourin Scambling It Together Totally 4 Layers Height Baking In Samsung Oven Control To My Phone (Samsung Galaxy Note 7)

[Time Skipped: 45 Mins]

"Here It Is! Let's Decorate It!" I Shouted To Everyone And Then Naoki, Kamui, Misaki And Kourin Decorating With Me, We Have Rainbow Beads, Star Bits, Icing, Dressing Cream And Icing Doll Like My Model From Mario Party DS Sprites, Koutei, Naoki, Q4 Team, Miwa, Pauline, Daisy Model From Mario Party 10, Ren, Peach Sprite Model From Mario Party DS, Leon And Toadette Model From Mario Kart Wii Plus Standard Kart From Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Icing Doll And Star Bits Around The Cake, Including Candles 23 Candles (Layer 1: 8 Candles, Layer 2:6 Candles, Layer 3:5 Candles And Layer 4[Doll Layer: 4 Candles

TBC


	3. Mario Kart Arcade GP (Added MKAGPVR)

August 22 2017

Mario Kart Arcade GP Series

Rosalina's POV

Alright, Let's Talk About Games In The Birthday. I Recommended To Had Mario Kart Arcade GP Series (A/N: I Has Alittle Disgust About Rosalina's Arcade, She Own Mario Kart Arcade GP Series' Cabinet From GP1, GP2 To GP DX With BanaPassport And Mario Card As Pass For Everyone In His Birthday (She Got Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Too) And She Connected Hardware To Card Reader But Not Connected To Coin-op System For Free Play

P.S. Added Mario Terminal For BanaPassport Cards Checking) Rather Than Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5 DX [Maximum Tune 5] (I Hate This Game) And Had Only American Version Hardware But Had Japanese Or Asia Cabinet (MKAGPDX Japanese Cabinet Item Button Changed Into English Version And Tip And Trick Sticker Part Changed To English Too) And America Version Cabinet Too, Totally 8 Cabinet Per Game 4 Cabinets For GPVR (2 Version Cabinet In Only America Region Hardware Totally 24 Cabinets 4 VR Cabinet = 28 Cabinets [GP1: 8 Cabinets, GP2: 8 Cabinets And GP DX: 8 Cabinets 2 Card Terminals Plus GPVR 4 Cabinets] Special Instagram Live) We Are All (Rosalina,Peach,Daisy,Toadette,Pauline,Koutei,Ren,Aichi,Leon,Miwa,Kourin,Kamui,Asaka,Tetsu,Naoki And Misaki) Have To Get All Arcade Cabinets To The Birthday Dome In Arcade Zone (Rosalina: On My Own! Rosalina's Note: In Birthday Dome Plan, It Had Birthday Cake Zone, Gifts Room, Games Zone (Added: Mario Kart Arcade GP VR) And Prizes Counter For Mario Kart Arcade Winning Prizes And Consolation Prizes) Alright, What's Next? Daisy: Start Checking List OK? That's Good Idea Daisy!

TBC


	4. Rosalina's Busy Unpacked Day

August 23 2017

Rosalina: Uh Oh! Today I Has Alittle Busy About Phone Unpacking Especially Samsung Galaxy Note 8! I Gonna Get Deep Blue One! See You Next One! (It's Unpacked Tonight!)


	5. Checklist

August 24 2017

Checklist

Rosalina's POV

Hello Again! Rosie's Here Today For Checklist! In The Checklist Had:

Birthday Cake

MKAGP (Mario Kart Arcade GP For Short)

Mario Terminals

Gifts

Invitation Cards

Prizes At Prize Counter

BanaPassport And Mario Cards

Let's Get Go On These!

Time Skipped: 1 Hour

Check Completed! Nothing Lost In Birthday Dome! 2 Days Are Go Shopping For Accessories! See You On August 28! (Invitation Cards Sent)


	6. Skip

*go shopping*


	7. Skip 2 (Note 8 Buying)

*go to buy new phone*


	8. Birthday Truly Arrived

August 28 2017

Kai's Birthday Arrived

Rosalina's POV

Yay! Kai's Birthday Arrived! Surprise Ready! Ren: Can We Hide Now? Wait For Him, Ren! *car sound heard* Now!

Everyone: *go hiding* And Then l Go To Get Him

Kai's POV

Hello. I'm Here At Rosalina's Comet Observatory In The Middle Are Blank And Dark And Then I Saw Lightblubs On The Floor, Leading The Way To The Room And Then I Open The Door "That's Dark Too, But I See Arcade Screen Booting" (except mario kart arcade gp vr)

Normal POV

When Kai Turn On The Light On Switch Beside Him

Conversation

Everyone(except kai): Surprise!!!!!!!

Kai: !!!!!!

Rosalina: Happy Birthday, Kai!!!

Everyone: *sings birthday song*

Rosalina: *take a photo shot*

Kai: *feeling very happy and blown candles*

Rosalina: How Was It?

Kai: That's. Best. Birthday. EVER! How Did You Do It, Rosalina?

Rosalina: I'm Just Prepared 1 Week Before Your Birthday! Oh! And I Snuck 1 Day Which It's 23 Aug, On That Day, I Can't Wait To Get Samsung Galaxy Note 8!

Kai: 1 Week Ago!?

Rosalina: Exactly! Now Let's Go Play Mario Kart Arcade!

Kai: Let's Go!

And Then Kai And Rosalina Go Playing MKAGPDX Co-Op Mode, After 4 Hours Of Playing, They Continue On Mario Kart Arcade GP VR, Which It's The Newest Mario Kart Arcade GP 5 Hours In The Row And Then The Important Time Have Arrived: Giving Gift

Rosalina: Now Kai...It's Time To Give You Gift!

Kai: Thank You Everyone! For Birthday Gift!

Everyone: Your Welcome!

Rosalina: Now It's Time For Unboxing My Gift!

Kai: *open rosalina's gift* Nintendo Switch!?

Rosalina: Yes!

Kai: What Is Nintendo Switch?

Lubba(Purple Fat Luma): Do You Know This Console First Time, Huh, Kai?

Kai: Y...yes

Rosalina: Nintendo Switch Is The Nintendo's Latest Home Game Console That Can Take With You Anywhere On The Go! Like Joy-Cons That Can Split Up Into 2 Players!

Kai: Ok. I Understand Now! Thanks Rosalina!

Rosalina: Your Welcome!

End

Cr:Bushiroad

Nintendo

BANDAI-NAMCO Entertainment


End file.
